This invention relates to articles of furniture, and more particularly to an improved furniture item suitable for use as a bench or a table.
Various attempts have been made in the past to provide a convertible bench and table, particularly of the styles commonly referred to as a "picnic table" and a "park bench", wherein a seat is provided, and, above that, a panel which is movable from a flat position in which it provides a table, to an inclined position in which the same panel provides the back of a bench. However, all designs heretofore, as far as it is known, include a multitude of parts which must be assembled and disassembled, or they are otherwise cumbersome to operate, or they are top-heavy, poorly-centered and have poor balance, or they have insufficient bracing and stops to prevent collapse under heavy loading, or they are not capable of efficient and compact folding for stacking and space saving storage capability.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a much improved design of a folding bench/table combination piece of furniture.
A primary object is to provide such a piece of furniture which may be folded flat, very compactly, for storage.
Another object is to provide for very quick and simple unfolding, with no loose or separate pieces to get lost, or any need for the use of tools.
Yet another object is to provide an article of furniture which is easily adjusted to the configuration of a "park bench".
A further object is to provide an article of furniture which may be easily adjusted to the configuration of a "picnic table".
A still further object is to provide such an article of furniture which at all times is very stable and very secure under heavy loading.
Yet another object is to provide a very fashionable appearing article of furniture.
Another object is to provide for various lengths of such assemblies, making use of a standard leg assembly configuration, with a table top and seat of a length the user desires.
A further object is to be able to face two such articles together, in the table configuration, so that they form a standard double-wide, double-seat, picnic table in appearance, but remain functionally separate and independently stable.
These and other objects and the manner in which they are achieved will be made apparent as the specification and claims proceed, taken in conjunction with the drawings, which illustrate the preferred embodiment.